


Surprise

by Vyrve



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyrve/pseuds/Vyrve
Summary: Gohan visits Capsule Corp. and gets...





	

As Gohan returned from his classes, he had some time riding Flying Nimbus to reflect on his day. His mother forced him into the honor classes and he was swamped with homework. Gohan put his studies above everything, but suddenly, his thoughts turned to Videl. He knew she liked him. He wasn't exactly interested, mainly because he was continuously busy and had no attraction to her or any female for that matter.

Gohan's eyes bothered him, since he wore contacts for school and it was easier when he was Saiyaman. He had just arrived at home, met by Chi Chi and the Ox King. Gohan had an uneventful dinner, he took out his contacts and traded them for his usual thin rimmed glasses. He had promised Trunks he would come by Capsule Corp. once he finished his homework. After doing so, he flew off while Chi Chi yelled in the distance...

. . .

Arriving at Capsule Corp., he saw Bulma and her mother outside. What is Bulma's Mom's name again? he thought to himself. He landed next to Bulma and greeted her with a warm smile. Trunks ran out of the house. "Hey, Trunks!" Gohan said. "Hey, Gohan!" Trunks was excited to see him, "Come inside and have a snack, then we can train!" Trunks ran inside. 

Gohan went after him, then stopped dead in his tracks. Vegeta was on the couch. And he was in normal clothes: khakis, a brown jacket, and a plain shirt. Gohan had never seen him in normal attire, let alone sitting on the couch like a regular person. Vegeta looked at Gohan, but didn't say a word. 

Gohan did not expect to see him, he was never around, anyway. He felt something...different. He felt confused, but did not let it show. He did not want to seem like his father: oblivious. 

"Trunks!" Vegeta yelled suddenly, "I have some chores for you to complete before I will let you train." Gohan stood there while Vegeta listed a few things for Trunks to do, and Trunks went off, leaving Gohan alone with Vegeta.

Luckily, Bulma came in. “Gohan, have a seat on the couch, make yourself at home.” She smiled as she walked into another room, “I have some work I need to get back to in the basement, if you need anything just let me know.” Gohan could hear Bulma make her way down the steps. He tentatively sat down on the couch, not the same one as Vegeta. 

Vegeta always made Gohan nervous, but he tried to act as casual as possible. Vegeta had been watching television, the news or something like that, and Gohan tried to pay attention to the program. He knew Vegeta was not normally good at small talk. 

 

…

As hard as Gohan had tried to hide his discomfort, Vegeta obviously noticed. He had sent Trunks to do chores, and Bulma was too wrapped up in whatever work she was doing to be around, Vegeta knew he had Gohan alone. For a little while, at least. He looked over at Gohan, stared at him while he sat there. Gohan looked over, then quickly averted his eyes. He knew he made Gohan nervous, and that is exactly what he wanted. 

Vegeta moved to the end of the couch, closer to the one where Gohan was sitting. He could see Gohan fidget. This gave him pleasure, made him want to play with him more. Vegeta leaned over to him and removed his glasses. Gohan grabbed his wrist, and without a word Vegeta pressed his mouth to Gohan’s. Gohan resisted at first, with a confused and almost frightened look in his eye. But Vegeta knew Gohan was not nearly as strong as him, and he continued to part Gohan’s lips with his tongue. 

…

Gohan was completely taken off guard, what is happening?! He thought. Gohan had never expected this! Even though he had grabbed Vegeta’s wrist, he felt as if he could not move. What was worse, Gohan found himself wanting to give in, letting Vegeta’s tongue enter his mouth. It was scary…but strangely arousing. 

…

Vegeta pushed onto Gohan, feeling his body stiffen, but his mouth beginning to comply. This had to be quick, not knowing when Trunks would be back or when that woman might come upstairs. Forcefully, Vegeta pushed him down on the couch. With his mouth still on Gohan’s, he opened his pants with one hand. He could feel Gohan tremble, turning him on even more. Being in control always turned him on, of course. Slipping his hand into Gohan’s pants, Vegeta grabbed his hardening cock and began to masturbate him. Gohan was well equipped, but it was apparent he had not been touched before. Gohan’s back arched, and his body shuddered as he came. 

…

Gohan’s head was swimming, it had all happened so fast. He quickly zipped his pants and jumped up, half expecting to see Bulma or Trunks in the room. He looked at Vegeta, who looked like he had just won a battle. Gohan awkwardly got up and attempted to run out of the house. As he turned, Vegeta grabbed him, “Listen here, half breed, this is not it, this is only the beginning. If you have half of a brain, mention nothing of what commenced this day.” Gohan had felt somewhat violated, but it was not all bad when it came down to it. Embarrassed, he left without a word, prior to Trunk’s return, without the scheduled training for the afternoon. 

…

Vegeta smirked as Gohan flew away. This was certainly not the end of what Vegeta had in store for him. There would be other lengthy opportunities in the near future. Gohan was so young and vulnerable, he was easy prey.


End file.
